


Quiet madness or how John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes brothers

by crazycatt71



Series: The Madness Series [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally gets a shower and then he and the boys have some quiet time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet madness or how John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes brothers

**Author's Note:**

> contains consensual sibling incest

 John turned on the shower and stepped under the spray, tipping his head back so the water ran down his chest. He grabbed the soap and a flannel and turned his back to the water to find two Subs kneeling side by side; filling the open shower doorway, watching him. Two pairs of eyes hungrily followed his hands as he lathered up the soap and began washing his body.

Mycroft inhaled sharply when John lifted his soft prick and began washing it. 

“I know I could get it clean.” he murmured.

 John grinned at him and finished washing up.

“Sherlock, you’re next.” he said as he stepped out of the shower, leaving the water running. “Be quick so there’s some hot water for Mycroft.”

Sherlock jumped to his feet and got into the shower. After quickly washing up, he stepped back out. John waved a hand at Mycroft.

“Your turn.” he said.

 Mycroft did a fast wash and got out of the shower to stand dripping on the mat next to Sherlock. Drying off took a few minutes because of frequent pauses for some gentle groping and fondling and playful nuzzling.  John had his hands full of luscious bums as his Subs rubbed against him while nipping and kissing on his neck when his stomach gurgled. He pushed the brothers toward the door with playful slaps on their back sides and followed them into the playroom. He pulled on a pair of lounge bottoms and headed for the door.

“Time for lunch.” he announced as he opened the door.

Mycroft and Sherlock followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. John began a fry-up while Mycroft made tea and Sherlock made toast. The three of them moved around the tiny kitchen, playfully getting in each other’s way. Sherlock kissed the back of Mycroft’s neck as he reached past him into the cabinet for a plate, Mycroft gave Sherlock’s ass a pat as he opened a drawer to get the cutlery, John squeezed any bum that came into his reach, which seemed to happen a bit more frequently than was really necessary but John liked squeezing those bums so he didn’t mind. John plated the food and the three of them sat down to dig in. 

Awhile later, John pushed his empty plate away and leaned back in his chair. Sherlock and Mycroft reached for the last slice of toast at the same time. Sherlock gave his brother a smug smile as he snatched it up. Mycroft growled and snatched a sausage off of Sherlock’s plate. Sherlock grabbed for the sausage while holding the toast away from Mycroft. 

“Boys, be nice.” John told them.

They gave him a sheepish look. Sherlock took a bite out of the toast and held it out to Mycroft, who took a bite and then cut the sausage in half and held it out to Sherlock.

“That’s better.” John told them.

Sherlock took a bite and held the last bit of toast out to Mycroft, pushing past his lips when he opened his mouth. John smiled at them.

“Let’s get the washing up done.” he said.

The scrambled to their feet and quickly cleared the table. Sherlock did the washing, Mycroft the drying, and John supervised from his seat at the table; watching as they got in each other’s way, jostling and poking at each other.  

“Boys.” John warned when they started to get aggressive.

They froze.

“Sorry, John.” they both said in hushed tones.

“Finish up.” John told them as he stood up and went into the sitting room.

He came back into the kitchen to fine two Subs standing with their hands behind their backs and their heads bowed.

“Here.” John said, pushing the newspapers and his laptop he was carrying at Sherlock.

He grabbed a bunch of grapes and several bottles of water out of the fridge, put them in a grocery bag, and handed it to Mycroft.

“Upstairs, Now!” he ordered.

The two of the hurried for the stairs. John waited until he heard the door open and close and then followed them.

They were standing just inside the door waiting when he walked in.

“Put that stuff on the couch.” he told them.

They each set the stuff they were holding down and stood with their heads down and their hands behind their backs. Both of them were fidgety, pent up energy making them shuffle their feet and squirm about instead of holding still. 

“Since you two are so energized I’m going to put you to work.” John informed them.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock who shrugged; he didn’t have any idea what John had planned. John walked over to the work table.

“Sherlock, up you go, on your side please.” he said.

Sherlock scrambled on to the table and stretched out on his right side.

“Now you, Mycroft,” John said, “opposite way please.”

Mycroft lay on his left side with his head toward Sherlock’s feet. John placed a hand in the small of Mycroft’s back and pushed him closer to Sherlock and then walked around the table and gently pushed Sherlock until both subs were almost touching. He wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s half hard cock and guided to Mycroft’s mouth, rubbing the head against Mycroft’s lips until they parted so he could push it into his mouth. Sherlock groaned as Mycroft began to suck on his cock.  John grabbed Mycroft’s cock and placed the head of it against Sherlock’s lips, grinning at how fast they parted to allow his brother’s cock into his mouth. Mycroft let out a muffled moan as Sherlock began to suck him. John grabbed a couple of tubes of lubricant and placed them on the table within easy reach of each man.

“I want the two of you to prep each other.” John told them. “I want two nicely stretched holes that are ready for whatever I want to do with them.”

John smiled as he watched a shiver run down Mycroft’s back.

“You will keep going until I tell you to stop and you are not allowed to cum.” John told them.

Hands scrambled for the lube. Sherlock slid two of his fingers into Mycroft’s ass and began to slowly slide them in and out. Mycroft started with one but was moving it quite quickly. John stood at the end of the table, grateful he was wearing baggy lounge pants as his cock sprang to attention at the hot sight before him.  The brothers were going about their task quite enthusiastically, if the grunts and moans were any indication.  John slowly ran a hand over Mycroft’s ankle and up his leg and he moved around the table. He lightly tease a fingertip over the curve of his ass as he watched three of Sherlock’s long fingers move in and out of his hole, feeling the muscles flex as he caressed. John continues his journey around the table, his hand trailing up Mycroft’s back, along the curve of his neck tot the top of his head. When he reached the end of the table, he placed a hand on Sherlock’s ankle and worked his way up to his ass. He grabbed a handful of plump flesh and squeezed as Sherlock’s hips rocked, alternately fucking his brother’s mouth and fingers.

“I really need to write that than-you letter.” he mused to himself.

Reluctantly, John let go of Sherlock and went over to the cabinet where the rope was stored. He studied his choices for a minute before deciding on using natural colored hemp. He carried a couple hanks of it over to the table and stood there watching his Subs giving each other blow jobs while fingering each other until his cock was hard and aching.

“Stop!” he ordered. “On your hands and knees so I can check your work.”

The brothers released each other and quickly scrambled into position, on their knees, arms on the table, heads down, asses up.  John put lube on his finger and pressed it against Mycroft’s asshole, smiling at how easily it slid in.

“Nice work.” he told Sherlock.

John removed his finger and turned to Sherlock. Sherlock let out a gasp as John’s finger slid into his ass and pressed on his prostate.

“Very nicely done, Mycroft.” John praised as he slowly slid his finger in and out of Sherlock, letting it graze along the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sherlock moaned and shook as John teased him and then whimpered when John’s finger slid out of him. John went over to a cabinet and got two butt plugs.  He went back to the table and held one out to Mycroft.

“Kiss it.” he commanded.

Mycroft kissed the tip of it. John moved behind him. After spreading lube on the plug, he spread Mycroft’s ass cheeks with one hand and pressed the plug against his hole with other. The moment he felt the plug, Mycroft began to push back on it, trying to get it inside him.

“So eager to have something up your ass.” John said with a chuckle.

He firmly pushed the plug into Mycroft’s body, pleased at how easily it slid in. Mycroft sighed as he wiggled in place, enjoying how filled he felt. John stroked his back a couple of times and then gave the plug a twist, making Mycroft squeak.

“Up on your knees now and relax.” John told him.

Mycroft rose up on his knees and sat back so his ass rested on his heels. He watched as John picked up the other butt plug and held it out to Sherlock, who kissed it without being told to. Sherlock tensed as the tip of the plug touched his entrance.

“Easy,” John soothed, stroking his back, “just take it.”

Sherlock let out a sigh and willed himself to relax and open up as the plug was pushed into his body. John eased it in and out several times as he continued to stroke Sherlock’s back.

“That’s good.” John told him when he felt Sherlock completely relax and accept the plug.

John placed a soft kiss on Sherlock’s butt cheek then gave it a light slap.

“Sit up,” he ordered, “ knees together, back nice and straight, arms at your sides.”

Sherlock quickly moved into position. John picked up one of the hanks of rope and unwound it. Sherlock let out a soft moan as John trailed one end of the rope over his ass, along his hip, and across his belly.  The moans got loader when John began placing the rope around him, the first coil lying against the base of his cock, holding it against his belly and pinning his wrists to his sides. John took his time, wrapping the rope around Sherlock until he was encased from wrist to shoulder with his cock held tightly against his stomach the swollen head sticking out between two coils. John made a couple of adjustments to the ropes and stepped back to admire his work.

“Very nice.” he commented, giving Sherlock’s ass a pinch.

Mycroft gave a low whimper and John smiled at him.

“Don’t worry Hansom, I haven’t forgotten about you.” he said as he cupped Mycroft’s cheek.

Mycroft smiled as John picked up the other hank of rope and rose up on his knees with his arms at his sides, back ram rod straight. He closed his eyes and sighed as John began to bind him the same way Sherlock was. John tied the last knot and stepped back to check his work. He tugged Mycroft’s cock so it lay strait under the rope, the head lined up with his navel and nodded his head.

“I like it.” he announced.

He took ahold of Mycroft’s elbow and helped him off the table and turned to do the same for Sherlock.

“Go and kneel by the sofa.” John told them.

They hurried into place. John groaned as his cock swelled, throbbing and aching at the sight of his two bound kneeling Subs with their bright eyes and happy faces.

“Scoot closer together.” John told them.

They moved so they were side by side, legs and shoulders touching. John walked over to stand in front of them, stopping when his toes were almost touching their knees. Two pairs of eyes widened as John pushed the elastic waist of his bottoms down and pulled his cock free. Sherlock’s breath hitched as John slowly ran his thumb over the swollen head of his cock, catching the pre cum that had gathered and spreading it around. Mycroft leaned forward, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips. John placed his hand on his forehead and pushed him back into place.

“Stay in position” he commanded.

Mycroft bowed his head. John tapped his knuckle gently under his chin.

“Head up.” he said. “Watch me.”

Mycroft’s head came back up, his eyes locked on John’s crotch. John looked at Sherlock and grinned, he didn’t have to tell him to watch, he could feel the heat from Sherlock’s intense stare. John pushed his bottoms off his hips, letting them slid down his legs to his feet so he could kick them off. Sherlock’s mouth opened a little as John slowly slid his palm along the underside of his erection, squeezing the base, before slowly sliding back up. He made a fist and began to stroke himself with slow, lazy stokes, using his thumb to caress the slit on the head with each pass. Mycroft’s tongue made another appearance, moving over his lips as he watched John’s hand. John stepped forward and rubbed the head of his cock against Mycroft’s lips, smearing pre cum over them. When John stepped back, Mycroft licked his lips, savoring the taste of John on them. He looked up at John, mouth open, a hopeful expression on his face. John gave him a smile but turned and pressed the head of his cock against Sherlock’s lips until they parted to let him slid his cock into his mouth. John pumped into Sherlock’s mouth a couple of times and then pulled back, leaving Sherlock with his mouth hanging open.  

John stepped back and began stroking his cock again, faster this time, eager to give himself some release. Sherlock and Mycroft’s eyes were fixed on John’s hand as it moved over his cock, their heads bobbing in time to his strokes.  John felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. He stroked harder as he stepped up to his subs as the buzzing wave of pleasure hit him and he came, his cum shooting over his fist to spray all over his subs faces. Mycroft and Sherlock both shut their eyes and opened their mouths as John’s cum hit them, smiling as they received this gift from their Dom. John grunted as he stroked the last few drops of cum from his cock and stepped back. He wiped himself off and pulled his lounge bottoms back on before turning back to his subs.

“Budge over.” he told them, dropping to the couch with one of them on each side of him.

He wiped the bothers faces clean with a towel and sat back with a contented sigh.

“Now for a little quiet time.” John said. “I want the two of you to just kneel here and be quiet and still.”

He ran his fingers through their hair. Mycroft took several deep breaths and stilled, his body relaxing as he settled into his submission. John was pleased to see Sherlock quickly doing the same. Sherlock often fought his submission, squirming and sighing until John forced him to stop but today he didn’t, he just gave in, resting against John’s thigh with his eyes shut and a smile curling the corners of his mouth. John picked up one of the newspapers and began to read. He would pet one Sub for a while and then switch to the other, enjoying the peaceful quite that settled over the room.

When he’d finished the paper, John gently grabbed Mycroft’s arm and pulled him across his lap with his luscious rear in the air. 

“You have a gorgeous ass, Mycroft, but it is a bit pale.” John told him, “ I think it needs some color.”

Mycroft tensed at John’s words, expecting a blow but John just lightly trailed his fingertips over his ass and down the backs of his thighs. John took his time, running his hands over Mycroft’s ass, his touch a little firmer with each pass as Mycroft relaxed. When he felt all the tension leave Mycroft’s body, John brought his hand down on his butt check with slap that stung but didn’t really hurt. Mycroft began to moan as John found his rhythm, raining blows down on his ass that sent a sharp zing along his nerves as it turned his ass a nice  bright pink. Mycroft yelped and almost bucked off of john’s lap when the palm of John’s hand hit the base of the plug in his ass, driving it against his prostate. John clamped his arm across his back, holding him in place and grabbed the base of the plug and began sliding it back and forth, giving it a little twist each time it went back in so it hit Mycroft’s prostate. Mycroft gasped and moaned as little explosions of pleasure went off in his brain. His body shook from head to toe and then he went limp against John’s thighs. John gently stroked his rosy ass for few minute, enjoying the heat coming off of it and then eased him off of his lap and back onto his knees.

“My hansom boy.” John told him as he cupped his cheek and softly kissed him.

Mycroft gave him a sleepy smile as he turned his face and kissed John’s palm. John felt Sherlock press against his thigh and turned to him. Without saying a word, he grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s hair and pulled him up so he could claim his mouth, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to bite on it before hungrily sucking his breath away in a brutal kiss.

Sherlock was quite stunned as he gasped for air when John finally let him go. John opened a bottle of water and took a drink before holding it out to Sherlock and then Mycroft. He fed them a handful grapes and then settled back to read another paper. When he had finished, he checked the time only to be surprised that several hours had past. He looked at the two men kneeling beside him, serene expressions on their faces. He ran his fingers through their hair for a few minute and then stood up.

“On your feet my boys.’ he said reaching down to help them.

He began to untie Sherlock, slowly undoing the knots and unwrapping the rope from around his body. Once his arms were free, Sherlock stretched them over his head with a groan and then leaned down and kissed John. John grabbed the base of the plug in his ass and pulled it out, gave him a swat on the ass and reached for Mycroft, who scooted away from him, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to come up if you don’t want to but I am going to untie you.” John told him.

Mycroft nodded and stood still as John freed him from his bounds and then removed his butt plug. Once freed, he pressed against John’s side, softly nuzzling his neck.

“Hey, are you ok?” John asked gently as he stroked his back.

“He is fine.” Sherlock answered as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist. “He will be cuddly for a while and then he will turn into a horny slut.”

Mycroft tipped his head back to look at his brother and Sherlock leaned in and kissed him. John smiled and kissed the back of Mycroft’s neck. Mycroft hummed and rubbed against him.

“Let’s get comfortable.” John said, heading for the bed.

They settled in a pile with John in the middle. Mycroft happily curled against his side, humming happily as John petted him. Sherlock draped himself half on top of John and began nibbling and kissing on his neck. John smiled. He was looking forward to the next round of play but was quite content to lay here cuddling with his Subs for a while before it happen.

 


End file.
